


Old Friends

by trycatpennies



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have been doing BDSM for awhile, and during one of their shows, they spot a familiar face and decide to bring him home. From <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=25188331#t25188331"> this prompt on the glee kinkeme.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

Kurt yanks on Blaine's collar, hauling him to his knees from his prone position on the floor. He knocks Blaine's knees apart with his boot, keeping him low. Blaine has his head bowed (good boy) and Kurt grips Blaine's chin, rough, tilting his head up.

He forces Blaine's jaw open and spits into Blaine's mouth. Blaine flinches and Kurt frowns, giving him a sharp slap over his clamped nipples, first the left, then the right. Blaine's naked, as he should be, and Kurt tilts his head, walking a slow circle around his boy, checking out his work. They'd talked it out before hand, and they're nearing the end of the scene; Blaine's got three welts along his back from Kurt's belt, overlaid with a few red marks where the flogger landed too hard, but those are already fading. His cock is an angry red, flushed and curved up, the base and his balls wrapped in a leather cock ring. It's the only thing that's kept him from coming at least three times at Kurt's hand. Both his nipples are clamped, and he's barefoot, the contrast to Kurt's black jeans and wifebeater (and the boots, when they perform he always wears his boots) is perfect.

Kurt fists a hand in Blaine's hair and Blaine whimpers, mouth open. He's begging Kurt, silently, and Kurt raises an eyebrow before letting go of Blaine's head and taking a step back. He's just deciding how best to end things, and he shoots his customary amused glance at the crowd, bringing them into the scene, breaking the fourth wall while he breaks Blaine. It's one of his favourite things to do.

He scans the crowd, one hand on his hip, ignoring Blaine's gasping breaths when-

"Oh," Kurt says, and it's breaking the script and when Kurt looks back at Blaine there's a furrow in Blaine's brow and Kurt shakes his head, minutely, reassuring him. Kurt stands Blaine up, pulling him by the collar and then turns him to face the crowd, wrapping one hand around Blaine's chest, pinning him back against Kurt. He slides the other hand over Blaine's chest, tugging on the chain connecting the nipple clamps and then down, over his stomach, to his dick.

"Want to come?" Kurt asks, loud enough for the crowd to hear. He's figured out exactly how to pitch his voice so it sounds intimate, but can still be heard.

Blaine nods, frantic, and Kurt palms the head of Blaine's dick, feeling Blaine tremble.

"No speaking," Kurt says, and he feels Blaine's surprise, because this is normally where he'd make Blaine beg. Instead, he starts whispering into Blaine's ear, quiet enough now that the audience can't hear. "We have a familiar face."

He drags his fingers over Blaine's dick again, cupping his balls and pulling. Blaine arches against him and Kurt smiles before he continues.

"Not a regular," Kurt says, because they have those, sure. "I mean a more familiar face. Someone we haven't seen in awhile. Remember Jesse? St. James?"

Blaine's eyes widen and he licks his lips and Kurt leans down to kiss Blaine's neck. Blaine's only met Jesse a handful of times, and he'd promptly proclaimed him 'not one of my favourite people' but Kurt's always had the sneaking suspicion that Blaine had a bit of a crush on Jesse.

He's pretty sure he's not wrong, and he unsnaps the cock ring binding Blaine's dick and fingerwalks back up Blaine's shaft to the head, rubbing a thumb over it.

"Want to see if he'll come home with us?" Kurt asks and Blaine drops his head, and Kurt slaps his dick, jarring him. Blaine's head comes back up, where it should be and Kurt keeps stroking. "I bet he'd come with us, you look so beautiful like this, Blaine. Who could say no?"

Blaine's gasping, whole body straining with holding back from thrusting into Kurt's hand and Kurt gives mercy, starts stroking Blaine, rough, with purpose.

"Come, come all over the stage, and if you do a good enough job cleaning it up with your tongue, maybe I'll use my own tongue to clean Jesse's come out of your ass."

-

Kurt's sitting at the bar, halfway through a bottle of water when Jesse finally comes over.

"About time, St. James. I was starting to think you were actually ball-less," Kurt says, and he turns away from Blaine, who is cuddled up with one of the girls who just finished tending to his welts. They're all subs, the girls who work here, and Blaine fucking loves cuddling with them after a scene on stage. He's like a goddamn puppy.

Jesse leans over the bar, watching Kurt. It still unnerves him, Jesse's ability to just watch. To wait and listen and see just how deep someone will dig into their own hole.

Unfortunately for Jesse, Kurt's learned a few things over the years. He's not seventeen anymore.

He waits it out, just like Jesse does. He orders another bottle of water once he drains the first one, and motions for the bartender to refill Jesse's 'whatever he's having'. It puts them on uneven footing, advantage Kurt, and Kurt can tell it makes Jesse uncomfortable.

"You look good," Jesse says, finally, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Please. That's your intro. I haven't seen you in over five years, you just watched me dominate my boyfriend in front of three dozen people, and you start in with 'you look good'? I'm so disappointed."

Jesse surprises him, and laughs. The Jesse Kurt remembers handled criticism terribly; tended to lash out, but the laugh sounds guileless, truly amused.

Maybe Jesse's learned something too.

"I mean it," Jesse says, when Kurt gives him a look of disbelief. "So does he. Blaine, right?"

Kurt nods, and doesn't glance over his shoulder at Blaine. He knows Jesse is looking, and he feels a glimmer of pride. His boy.

"I've never seen you here," Kurt says, because they play here all the time. It's not a very big club, or community.

"I just moved back," Jesse says. "It's been a rough few months."

He doesn't share more, and Kurt knows better than to ask. Jesse's thrown up some kind of wall, and Kurt can tell by the way he's gripping his glass that it's a 'do not touch' topic. So he doesn't.

"You liked what you saw?" Kurt says, finally. He's genuinely curious. No one from the club knows him and Blaine from before. Blaine and him have polished their act, sure, but they'd never have gotten up there on stage without something worked to perfection. But Jesse knows them, or at least Kurt, before they were this.

"Honest truth?" Jesse asks, and Kurt nods. "I didn't think you had it in you, Kurt. You're magnificent up there. So's he. You know each other so well, it's like. It's like the most precarious ballet lift. Stunning, dangerous and fierce."

Kurt blushes. It's been a long time since someone's been so honestly beautiful in describing him and Blaine and it's the raw admiration in Jesse's voice, unguarded, that makes Kurt turn and lean in.

"Come home with us," Kurt says, and Jesse tilts his head. They're negotiating, now, Kurt knows. "We'd like to play, with you."

"A scene?" Jesse asks, and Kurt nods. "What, exactly?"

"Nothing to formal. Maybe less a scene and more-"

"Fucking," Jesse says, and Kurt smirks. "And Blaine?"

"Jesse, you didn't really think you were getting to tap my ass, did you? It's him you'll be fucking. Though I might be convinced to suck your cock," Kurt says, and he hops off his stool, putting a hand on Jesse's cheek. "If you're a good boy."

He turns on his heel, smiling to himself as he goes to collect Blaine.

-

"Safeword?" Jesse asks, and Kurt glances at Blaine, before leaning against the wall. Jesse has a stripped Blaine pinned to the wall in their apartment, hand around his throat, holding him there. Not choking, but definitely holding.

"Dalton," Blaine says, and Kurt nods, satisfied. Blaine's not dropped yet, he'd been too excited in the cab, so he's clear-eyed when he says it, and Jesse lets out a little laugh, looking at Kurt.

"You two are so fucking kinky, why am I not surprised?" Jesse says, and Kurt shrugs, pleased. He watches Jesse manhandle Blaine to the floor, and pull Blaine's face into his crotch. "Undo my pants, get my cock out. No hands."

Jesse's good, and Kurt's not surprised. There's always been a cool control about Jesse. Something maintained, a better-than-thou attitude, manifested in him deigning to pay attention to you. It never worked for Kurt, made him bristle (the reasons becoming obvious once he started exploring his own dominant side) but it's clearly doing it for Blaine.

Blaine's got Jesse's pants undone, and Jesse rubs the head of his dick over Blaine's lips. Jesse looks up at Kurt.

"He's good," Jesse says, and he slides the first couple inches into Blaine's mouth. Blaine flushes at the praise and Kurt smiles, pushing off from his wall and coming closer, threading fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I know," Kurt says, and he tugs a little harder, just to watch Blaine's hips jerk up, dick twitching. "I trained him."

Jesse smirks, and Kurt holds Blaine's head where it is, letting Jesse push in further, both of them listening to Blaine gag. Jesse holds it before he pulls out, a long trail of spit connecting Jesse's dick to Blaine's mouth. Jesse swears, a soft 'fuck' under his breath, then pushes his dick back in.

-

"Stop smirking, Jesse," Kurt says, and he glares, squeezing the base of Jesse's dick. Jesse winces, and Blaine muffles a laugh. "And Blaine, if I hear so much as a peep out of you, I'm beating your ass till it's black and blue."

Blaine bites his lip, nodding, but his eyes are still laughing and Kurt sighs. He's naked, on his knees, Jesse naked above him and Blaine kneeling a few feet away, his ass stretched out, slick and plugged and waiting, the leather strap back around his dick.

Kurt looks up at Jesse, and one of Jesse's hands twitches, and Kurt notes, gleefully, that Jesse keeps it exactly where he'd told Jesse to keep them; namely off Kurt's head and off Kurt. He rewards Jesse's impulse control by taking the head of Jesse's dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Jesse moans and Kurt makes a pleased noise, sinking a little deeper.

He actually likes sucking dick, as much as he'd made Jesse believe going down on him would be a hardship. Much better to let Jesse think he was actually gaining something, than have him think he was doing Kurt a favour. Kurt spreads his own legs a little wider and palms his own dick, just enough to take the edge off.

"You like this, don't you," Jesse says, and Kurt should have known Jesse wouldn't let anything get past him, or, heaven forbid, let anything go. Kurt doesn't answer, just sucks Jesse a little deeper. "You're good at it too, that sharp-witted mouth is better suited to being wrapped around my dick than-"

Kurt pulls off, and squeezes Jesse's dick again, warning.

"Let's not forget who has who by the balls," Kurt says, and he runs his hand down, cupping and then squeezing at Jesse's balls, a little rougher than must be pleasurable.

"Of course," Jesse says, and he doesn't look repentant at all, and oh. Kurt's going to have so much fun wiping that smirk of Jesse's face.

-

"Fuck me, fuck me, please," Blaine says, panting, Kurt's dick sliding wetly against his cheek. Jesse's pulling Blaine back onto his dick hard enough that there are going to be finger shaped bruises on Blaine's hips tomorrow, and Kurt's dick twitches. He'd given Blaine permission to beg, so he can't rightly get mad when Blaine pulled off his dick to do it.

Besides, he's getting close anyway.

He looks up, hands still tangled in Blaine's hair, thumbs stroking over his temples, and meets Jesse's eyes. Jesse's curls are stuck to his forehead, sweaty, and he's breathing hard. He's been fucking Blaine at a punishing pace for at least ten minutes and Blaine's dick is leaking a steady line of precome down to the sheets under him, which means Jesse's clearly hitting his prostate on every single thrust in.

"He's so tight," Jesse grits out, and Kurt nods, petting Blaine's head a little gentler. "And he fucking takes it."

Blaine draws Kurt's attention back to him by suckling at the head of his dick, like he's desperate for it. Kurt doesn't want to come yet, though, so he gently pulls Blaine off, sliding two fingers into Blaine's mouth instead, smiling at Blaine's grateful moan.

"You should come on him," Kurt says, and Jesse's hips stutter. "He looks beautiful with come dripping down his balls."

Jesse's fingers tighten and he gives Blaine a few more thrusts before pulling out, stripping off the condom and pumping his dick, coming on Blaine's ass with a hoarse groan.

-

"You did good, Blaine," Kurt says, and he unsnaps the leather cock ring, tsking at Blaine's whimper. "I'm sorry, did you need something?"

Blaine's head is resting on Jesse's thigh, and Jesse's got two fingers back in Blaine's mouth, his other hand petting Blaine's hair. He's back in boxers, and Kurt likes the way Blaine's hair looks against the white cotton.

"Are you going to let him come?" Jesse asks, and Blaine looks at Kurt, pleadingly. Sometimes he doesn't, sometimes he leaves Blaine worked up, once he's come, but Blaine was good, and besides. They have company.

Kurt wraps one hand around Blaine's dick and drops his head, licking at Blaine's ass, still a little open from Jesse's dick. Jesse hadn't come inside, but there's a taste that isn't completely Blaine; latex and Jesse's sweat and Kurt licks deeper.

"Keep him quiet," he says to Jesse, and Blaine sinks back in relief, confident that they'll take care of him. Jesse slides another finger through Kurt's come on Blaine's face and then into Blaine's mouth, shushing him.

It doesn't take Blaine long to come, writhing and panting, one hand wrapped around Jesse's wrist, the other in Kurt's hair.

-

"Is he always like this, after?" Jesse asks and he takes a sip of the coffee Blaine hands him. Blaine's got his headphones in and he's wearing sweatpants, iPod tucked into his pocket.

"Always," Kurt says, and he cocks his head, sipping his own coffee. "He's amazing."

"You're both amazing," Jesse says, and Blaine bends over to reach something out of the bottom of the fridge and Kurt watches Jesse drain is coffee, eyes on Blaine's ass.

"Thank you," Kurt says, laughing. "You know, it doesn't have to be a one time thing."

Jesse looks at him intently, arms crossed over his chest, considering.

"No?" Jesse asks, and even the sound of a plate clattering into the sink doesn't jar them from their conversation. Kurt reaches out and snags Blaine by the wrist, pulling him closer. Blaine tugs out his earphones, looking at them both questioningly.

"No," Kurt answers, "Now tell Blaine what you'd like for breakfast, otherwise we're going to end up eating burnt pancakes."


End file.
